My Heart Keeps In Time
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Random Kartie smut. Kurt corners Artie in the choir room after rehearsing 'You Can't Stop The Beat'.


This little fiction (practically a drabble) is for my Twitter friend, Jono74656. He wanted a little bit of Kartie smut, so here we are. Ask and you shall receive.

Reviews are very much equal to love.

And, for obvious reasons to do with me being an irresponsible pervert, I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>My Heart Keeps In Time<strong>

Kurt cornered Artie in the choir room after they'd rehearsed the Glee Club's new number. Everyone else had already left, but Kurt had stayed behind, kneeling in front of Artie to help tie his shoelaces.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Kurt said nicely. "I'm always happy to help."

He smiled sweetly at Artie, and then suddenly his hands were on the armrests of the wheelchair and he leaned forward, his lips brushing against his bespectacled friend's.

"W-what are you doing?" Artie stammered, staring at Kurt.

He smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been crushing on me lately. Your leering hasn't been very subtle, and you seemed even more disappointed than I was after Mr. Schue cut out our little duet in the new number."

Artie's face flushed and he looked awkwardly at his hands. He hadn't noticed that he'd been so obvious. Kurt's hands were slipping very slowly up his legs and he looked at the pale boy with an arched eyebrow.

"You know I can't feel that, right?"

Kurt's smirk got even more devious. "Oh, I know. But I was talking to Brittany, and she said that there's one part of your lower body that you can _definitely_ feel."

Kurt very suddenly started palming Artie's crotch, rubbing and squeezing. Artie let out a kind of half gasp, half moan, his gasp getting louder when he turned his head and noticed that they weren't alone. Blaine was standing right there, leaning casually against one of the purple pianos, watching intently. All the doors had been closed, the shutters pulled down so no one could see inside through the glass panels. Kurt cupped Artie's face and turned him so they were eye to eye.

"Ignore Blaine," he said. "Just act like he isn't even here. This is his little 'Welcome to McKinley' gift. He likes to watch, but pay no attention to him."

"Wait – what?"

Rather than answering, Kurt pulled Artie into a hard kiss, roughly plundering his mouth with his tongue. He palmed Artie erection as he kissed him fiercely, before nibble fingers unzipped his slacks and delved under his waistband. The same nibble fingers now wrapped around Artie's steadily hardening cock, making him moan into Kurt's mouth. Kurt released Artie's already dripping cock from his pants, spreading the pre-come around the crown before stroking his shaft faster and faster and sucking on Artie's bottom lip.

Kurt's skilful mouth then moved to Artie's neck, kissing, biting and sucking in a way that would almost certainly leave a pretty sizable hickey. Artie was trying not to moan too loudly as Kurt jerked him off. Thoughts of how random and surreal this situation was disappeared from his mind. So what if they were in the middle of the choir room, and who cared if Blaine was standing right there? It all just felt way too good.

"So good," he groaned. "So, so good..."

Kurt giggled and whispered in Artie's ear, making him shudder.

"Well it's about to feel even better, baby."

Kurt suddenly lowered his head and ran his soft, wet tongue up the length of Artie's cock, from base to tip, sucking on the head and lapping up all the salty pre-come.

"Oh my God..." Artie gasped.

Kurt chuckled, his lips still around Artie's cock, before he shut his eyes and took as much of the thick shaft in his mouth as he could. He relaxed his throat so he wouldn't gag, bobbing his head up and down with increasing speed and swirling his tongue. Artie had to bite his lip to stop from screaming, his breath coming out short and quick as he unconsciously tangled his fingers in Kurt's perfect hair. All too soon he felt the pleasure pooling in his stomach and something inside him snapped. Like a wave crashing over him, he came with a high little whimper down Kurt's throat, tugging at the pale boy's hair until he was completely spent. He slumped back against his wheelchair as Kurt licked him clean.

"Holy shit, that was awesome..."

"Why thank you," said Kurt kindly, pulling Artie into a very quick kiss before getting to his feet.

"Well, this has been fun," he said casually, running a hand through his messed up hair. "But I have to go. See you tomorrow, Artie."

Artie watched breathlessly as Kurt walked away with a little skip in his step, taking out stretched hand of a smirking Blaine before they both left the choir room. Artie was left by himself, his heart still throwing itself against his ribcage. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

><p>If you're wondering why Blainers is involved, it's purely for my own mental health. I need Klaine to live.<br>Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
